Gundam Build Fighters - Legacy of Aria
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: 25 years had passed since the 7th Gunpla Battle Word Championship, that promise between two them has yet to be fulfilled. Even so, it's time for the new generation to tread through history, and pave the road to the future. Next-Gen fic
1. Chapter 1 - 25 years later

**Surgeon general warning: If you dislike atrocious grammar, you'd probably found this story rather offensive. If you already read my other stories, you probably understood this well.  
**

**If you can tolerate it without complaining about that particular problem, feel free to read and give feedback as you wish.**

**This stories heavily features OC, just in case you expect something different. I do not, however, accept OC proposal.**

**Also, beta application is open**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS  
**

**-LEGACY OF ARIA-**

Disclaimer:

Bandai & Sunrise

* * *

**Chapter 01: 25 Years...  
**

* * *

The boy sat on the adjustable chair, took a deep breath as particle wall began to form a mockery of a combat vehicle's cockpit, a perfectly spherical monitor engulfed him and his chair, gave him full degree of field of vision. Denser particles gathered even more, mimicking a complex electronic console including another small monitor that show the essential status of his machine, a pair of keyboards of different schematic, a large joystick on his right side and a lever on his left.

Underneath his foot, two pairs of pedals sprung out, ready to be used.

He gulped as the smaller, transparent monitor encircled his head indicated that his machine are on 100% condition and ready to take off, his hand awkwardly reached for the lever-

And push it forward, the front screen blurred a bit partly thanks to the speed of his machine as it took off from the catapult. The midnight black machine howling soundlessly in the vacuum of space, for all the sounds were nothing but simulation of the combat computers.

One-third until he arrive on the epicenter of the battlefield, the enemy greeted him via a barrage of deadly pillars of high energy particle. He softly jammed his feet on the second and third pedal in response, while both his hands manipulated the movement of control stick and throttle. His machine rolled aside smoothly evaded all the attacks aimed at it.

He's afraid, he's too afraid. What to do, what to do...

The target decided that long range gunfight isn't the best course of action; ditched most of its heavy equipment for the sake of speed. A beam axe unleashed ready to carve the black machine.

As if his brain function accelerated, his left hand moved from the stick to the smaller keyboard, typed furiously to insert the necessary adjustment for his weaponry, as he began to recognize the movement pattern of his enemy.

From the various parts of the black machine, 6 remote units deployed, zipped at unpredictable route around the target before it able to reacts.

But instead delivering kill shot immediately, the target was completely disabled; particle beam pierced right through its connector joints around the neck and the knees. The black machine raised its rifle on the target's torso, forced it to surrender.

"[BATTLE END]"

"Eh?" the boy blinked as he came back to his senses, when the fight ended with him as the winner, despite unable to realize what he did.

Every time

"Dang it I lost again" the other boy whined "You're too good Iori, why don't you try a tournament or two if you're this strong?"

"Not everyone fight for dick measuring contest." The Arcade's one and only manager stepped out of his throne, all the while chomping a cigar-shaped candy without giving a single care about everyone's reaction. The eccentric 30-year old man stroked his goatee, before switching his attention to the brunette "But to be honest, I don't think anyone in this region can challenge you anymore. This despite your SD Sazabi being straight up, unmodified repaint, you can accurately shoot the polycaps to avoid lasting damage because their softness and easily disposable nature"

The other boy took his Geara Zulu and left "See you later at school, Iori"

The brown haired boy called Iori adjusted his glasses and took the black, super deformed gunpla back into the container it belongs. "It's not like I wanted a challenge" he shrugged; people can be seriously obnoxious sometimes "What's with people and the rights to brag, people keep asking me to fight with them..."

Store managed just laughed in response, again disregarding the attention of the arcade patron "It's the fighter's pride, boyo. Are you telling me you never fight seriously?"

Iori wanted to say that he always fought seriously, a bit too seriously, and it scared the hell out of him.

Walked out of the lung-crushingly crowded arcade, Iori decided the sky had turned orange and it's time to go home. So he decided to walk faster...

His attention locked on a certain intersection, as if time slowed down, in a blink of his eyes he just noticed-

A little boy are crossing the road on his own, when a speeding car failed to notice the red lights, purely on instinct Iori dashed across the distance while screaming, but even he knew he won't reach it in time.

That is, until a red blur appear from the corner of his eyes, caught the boy out of the danger's reach.

As time flow returned, a loud shriek courtesy of the car's emergency brake hit echoed across the street, followed by the sound of it crashed into safety fence.

But Iori paid no attention to it, instead he approached the boy, still stunned and shocked, in the safe embrace of a red haired girl about his age.

"Don't worry, kiddo, you're alright" she cheerfully said.

And then it kicked.

The little boy began to cry in response, it doesn't last long however, as the girl patted his head soothingly "It's okay to cry, but there are many things in the world that can make you sad and angry, and crying is not always the best answer. So Kiddo, what do your parents tell you if you're caught in a dangerous situation?"

The boy wiped the snot off his face as the gingerhead dropped him "If the police ask something, answer it"

"Police huh, then please do it" she nodded before waving her hand "Because I'm leaving"

Well, that's really cunning of her. Decided to leave the crime scene when everyone's attention struck at the smoking car is clever, so he'll do the same, feel glad that the boy at least unharmed.

Still, that's one weird girl.

**…**

As he walked across the mostly empty street, his mind wander around instead of focused on the road, caused him to trip on a pebble and got shoved onto the dirt of the park. Patted his precious school uniform out of dust, he cursed to no one and still feel annoyed.

There, he saw that girl again, slumped on the swing like a dead person. Concerned, he carefully approached her. Looking left and right, he prayed no one mistaken him as a creepy stalker.

"Excuse me, miss…" he asked as politely as he could.

Waited a few second, there's no reply ever come. "Hello?"

He waved his hand in front of her face, there's no response. Instead, she lifelessly slid down ever so gracefully, forced him to catch her instead.

"…so hungry…" she whined, he's not even sure she's conscious, what with drool streaming from her lips.

"Man what." he was completely flabbergasted, her appearance doesn't even hint that she's poor, let alone homeless. Looking at her clothes up close, her white dress felt so smooth that carrying her to the nearby bench are kind of embarrassing, all things considered. It reminded him of the expensive party get up his mom had. Not to mention, possessing a pair of regal-looking golden earrings, complete with small marble-like green crystal that shine under the sunset.

Feel obligated, he decided to run across the street, found the closest Convenience store and brought a pair of warm bento. His decision was right, she was awakened by the smell of food, and she literally flipped midair and land on her feet like a gymnast. Feel threatened, he quickly hand her the plastic bag forgetting all sort of manners.

"Uh... by any chance, you mean it was for me?"

He blinked in confusion, until it dawned to him that strangers shoving food to her would be rude and suspicious.

"Ah, my apologies..." he fixed the position of his glasses again; gleaming ominously due to his awkward posture."I found you unconscious and heard... it…"

The girl turned crimson, so red that Tabasco sauce would be envious. Waving her hand in panic, she took time to compose herself and coughed. "I'm truly ashamed, how unladylike of me."

"its okay!" he sat on the bench, "its human nature to help others in need"

"Even so-" she awkwardly sit aside him, plastic bag dividing them. "I'm truly grateful…" she nodded as she took one box and open it. It was simple, really, 1000 yen bento with obligatory serving of ume, egg roll and salmon.

But to her, it was nothing but lifesaver. The way she ate it, it was strange, the gesture of her hand, it was very smooth and gentle. It was as if she treated the bento as pinnacle of elite cuisine. And that doesn't miss his attention.

She put the plastic spoon, finished her meal in no time and wiped the leftover around her lips with a handkerchief made of silk decorated with embroidery made of golden thread. It was, he recognized, similar to the logo of Zanscare Empire.

Truly hardcore, this girl is.

Stood up and stretched her body, she turned back to him. "In behalf Arian Nobility, I thank you for saving my life."

He stiffened again. "That's... kind of exaggerated."

"No!" she plucked one of the gems on her earring, and put it on his hand. "Papa and Mama always told me to give this if I owe someone, until I can repay them back for real."

Riiight, this girl came as weirder and weirder. Did God just shove him into romantic comedy manga or something? It freaked him truly. "But I can't accept this, this look expensive!"

She shook her head in response "It may or maybe not expensive, but I won't take my words back!"

Clenched his hand in confusion, he sighed. "Iori."

"Huh?"

"The name is Iori, what is your name?"

She smiled brightly, "…Aria von Reina Jyrkiainen."

What a weird name, but either way, not his problem. At least now he can safely conclude that this girl's not Japanese, even though it was obvious from her appearance and manners. "I'll take care of it then" he assured her.

Then, something happened. Both the gem remaining attached to her earrings, and the one on Iori's hand began to emit unearthly lights. It was bright, and beautiful, surpassing that of the light from the setting sun.

Then, a wallet dropped on her head, a paper slipped on it.

Her eyes widened, and then she went to check the content.

"PAPA YOU ASSHOLE~!" She screamed with the voice that can send insect swarm dead silent and heard across the city block, and yes, it scared Iori halfway to death, as if he had seen Medusa's eyes and become the victim of stone curse. Meanwhile, the girl, Reina, decided to leave... grumbled angrily while occasionally screamed at the darkening sky.

**…**

After recovered from his shock (and disturbed hearing system), Iori Asuka finally managed to reach his home with his body and sanity intact. That was one of the weirdest hour he experienced in his fourteen year life, and that despite his eccentric parents. He slid the door open, for a while thinking why his parents still kept paper mache door in 2055... And decided to ignore that thought, blamed his inherent attention deficit.

He was greeted by large holographic screen portraying a gunpla battle between the winner of eighth Gunpla Battle World Championship, also known as Meijin the Third - Yuuki Tatsuya, versus the tenth GBWC winner, Ricardo Fellini. Asuka could even see his father and mother's younger selves sat amongst tens of thousands spectators, cheering his comrades.

The patron, as expected, enjoyed the scene very much. This cafe, despite not official was inherently gundam themed, as shown by multiple old... no, ANCIENT movie posters covered the upper walls of the cafe.

Twenty years ago... huh, surely the world had changed a lot, and yet, the people remains the same. Or rather, the changes were so gradual that people tend not to realize what changed until it's told.

"I'm home!" he said a bit loudly.

"Welcome home, Asuka." dark brown haired woman cheerily answered as she carried a tray full of coffee cup, despite shared the habit of having her glasses gleaming ominously, one can tell her mood was rather good. "How was the school today?"

"It was fine…" he said nonchalantly, his mother of course understood, when he say fine, he usually means 'bland and boring'. So, it was his question that actually matter "Why so cheerful, mother?"

Iori China, 38, most definitely doesn't look her age at all, despite being de facto working mother for her two teenage children. The youthful woman just rested her chin on her clasped fingers. "Father will return this week, and your big sister also said she'll take a visit, it'll be merry weekend for sure!"

He blinked, before screamed his lungs out and surprised the cafe patron. "EEEEEH? REALLY?!"

"If things went smooth, that is…" she nodded as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of her, while taking the obligatory teacup and then poured hot water on it.

"Well that's good I guess…" he muttered "What about Keiko?"

"Keiko-chan is spending a night at grandma's…" China smiled "She really loves Rinko-san, doesn't she?"

Ah yes, grandma Rinko. Although her husband Takeshi no longer travel around like when he was young, Asuka's little sister Keiko always speed her time in their house whenever she can, even helping them with the shop.

Speaking of shop, Iori Models became #1 to go gunpla shop in this district, thanks to Asuka's father and grandfather's reputation. Day to day, Rinko and Takeshi always been busy handling the numerous customers attending the shop.

Asuka was never been an overtly expressive person, people even joked that he has dull affect at times. But deep down, even he admit he missed those two, his father's working demanded him to go around the world and his big sister currently living in a boarding house, attending college.

Curiosity kicked in again as he took the green marble out of his pocket, letting it to refract the light from plavsky display screen and shine.

That didn't missed China's attention, her eyes looked wide and she almost dropped the tray she's holding "Ri-Asuka... that... where you got that?"

"Eeh? This" he thought for a while before giving it to her "Someone gave this to me as a thanks... do you know what kind of gemstone this is?"

She carefully plucked it from his hand and look at it intently; her surprise didn't even end there. However, her mouth, formerly left agape, now turned into the widest smile as of yet. For what it's worth, Asuka has a bad feeling about it.

She recognized it clearly, memories from twenty five years ago returned to her mind full force. "Someone... when did you two meet?"

"An hour ago I think"

She grabbed his hand and shook it "Asuka, you're a good boy that listen to Mother's words right?"

Called it, he shouted mentally. If she's did this, that means something weird will happen soon, very soon. And as very rational and calm person, Asuka really don't like that. "Yes?" he answered weakly, unable to defy the honest feelings irradiated by his mother's misty eyes "What do you want?"

"I want to meet that person" she told him, choking on her own tears by holding them back "Mother and Father would like to meet that person"

His eyes sharpened, took a sip from the cup, and stood up "I understand"

"Wait, Asuk-"

He ditched his bag and ran outside despite his mother called him, hoping that she still somewhere outside. Deep down, he probably can't find her right now it was dark, she probably returned home, hotel, or whatever place he deemed safe. However, it's not about that at all...

He just wanted his mother to feel happy, and with that purpose in mind, he couldn't give up just yet.

Sweat drenched his white shirt, he never been much of athletic person, though it wasn't as bad as his past sickly self. Even then, his burning heart kept telling him to go forth and explore every single inch of the town for her sign. He returned to the park, front of station, and even passed across several shady hotel suite, and almost running into several people.

After one hour, he gave up, for her mother sent him a message to go home asap. Disheartened, he walked back home with slumped shoulder, feeling tired but more than that, he feel ashamed.

"Hey!" a soothing female voice called him.

The dim light seeping through the paper door made it a little unclear, but it was her. Her short and fiery red hair, that pair of piercing gray eyes, smooth casual mini dress, and asymmetrical earrings hung from her earlobes. There's no mistake, it was none other than the same weird girl, Reina Jyrkiainnen.

Asuka dropped on his knees. "You... what are you doing?"

"I don't know, I feel something is waiting here…" she crossed her arms and tilted her head in confusion "Weird, right?"

Asuka chuckled a bit, letting the pent up burden went out with the deepest sigh he could deliver before stood up again and grinned weakly as he open the door, welcomed her presence with a polite gesture "Welcome to Iori Cafe, Miss Jyrkiainnen."

**…**

When Reina walked into the building, all she saw... it was unreal.

The floors are covered by vast amount of desert, with large rivers dividing the area into three sections. Around the virtual diorama, tables are densely packed, but people sitting on their chair don't seem to mind. In fact, they're visibly anticipated something to happen soon with smile carved on their expression.

She had seen something like this at her home, but this... this just way beyond it, there's no longer need for bulky, table-shaped electronic implements. Looking on the eight corners of the room, she saw multiple devices, each emitting massive amount of 'magic particle' and shaping them into miniature world, where mechanical dolls made of plastic will fight each other, their controller standing just outside the field.

"Gunpla battle...? Are they're going to fight here?" Reina asked eagerly, her sharp blue irises looks even more brilliant with her unbridled enthusiasm.

The boy looked at her with newfound curiosity "That's our cafe's tradition" he told her "At this hour, adults will gather to fight in a large scale gunpla battle"

She gulp a little, feeling hot and bothered. Her hand itched to pull it out of her bag and jump into fray, but... she kind of forgot to bring it…

She suppressed the desire, for it wouldn't be improper. She is, after all, Arian royalty.

"Do you want to join?" A friendly woman's voice approached her from behind. When she turned her back, she saw a beautiful woman with shoulder-length, silky smooth brown hair. Her glasses reflect the light of the particle ominously, and yet, her smiles were gentle. The apron with cat logo fit her modest but shapely figure.

"Ah, my apologies" the boy, Asuka, took initiative to ease Reina's confusion "This is my mother, and owner of this cafe, Iori China. Mother, this is Aria von Reina Jyrkiainen"

The woman, Mrs. China wasn't it, subtly nodded in acknowledgment. She turned her attention back to Reina, and suddenly said "Miss Reina...then, you looks just like someone I know..."

"Pardon?" Reina inquired, now that caught her interest.

"By any chance, are your father Aria von Reiji Asuna? Or perhaps, you're related to him?"

The straightforward question caught the young princess flat-footed, while she's no stranger to her father's acquaintances; it was unusual for them not to recognize Reina herself, considering her involvement in Arian public relations.

"Oh, of course, how rude of me" China waved her hand in realization "I meet Mr. Reiji decades ago, he and my husband were somewhat close, and found their friendship through gunpla"

Reina might have heard it once or twice, a friend living far away beyond the confined sky of Aria, a friend he always miss. A friend he shared a special promise with...

"Yo, Asuka, aren't you going to join?" one of the men in the fighter crowd called, the boy just shrugged lazily in response. It was none other than Arcade Manager, the 30 year old man.

Reina's attention retreated back to the woman in front of her, "You know my father, Mrs. Iori?"

"Yes" the woman walked around the counter and sat on the stool "It might be a wild guessing, but you also remind me a lot of Miss Aila"

_Ah._

It doesn't surprise Reina much, thought. She knew that her mother and father met at young age, well before their marriage. For what it's worth, she guessed her mother right on the bat, if it wasn't obvious from the name.

"Aila Jyrkiainen, the White Queen of Aria, is the name of my mother" she said "As it's the custom of Arian Royalty, the last name of the bride or the groom from outside Royal Family shall be inherited by their descendant"

The woman laughed heartily in response "Figures"

"HALP" Asuka's plead for assistance swayed their attention, the poor boy get shoved into a seat by the insistent patron. "Oh c'mon, man up and fight"

The next response was barely coherent "Must study, test coming"

"Did he hate battling or something?"

"Not exactly" China shook her head, if Asuka hate gunpla battle; he will stop associating himself with it since long ago. "But he always look upon his father, I'll not be surprised if he's just afraid of fight"

Afraid, it might be understandable, seeing some people don't want to see their prized possession get damaged in battle. Still, would it be fine if they forced him like that?

Reina was confused when China lightly pat her shoulder, loving touch reminiscing of a family member "Worry not, Asuka can actually say 'no' when he actually meant it"

And it happened, fast.

As his black dwarf took off, no less than five machines ambushed him. The gunpla swiftly dodged their movement with cold, hard calculated movements instead of running on adrenaline-fueled instinct. The men who fought him reacted with delight, they responded to his action by increasing the intensity of their assault.

When a green gunpla tried to ambush Asuka's black machine from behind, the super deformed gunpla flipped up and robbed it of its weapon, rotary beam gun roared and hail of fire destroyed the green gunpla's arm.

Even China noticed the burning passion reflected from the princess' eyes, and how she tried so hard to fight that urge to join the battle. Indeed, that expression of Reina reminded her of both Reiji and Aila, both of them are very passionate about battling, China will be more confused if Reina doesn't inherit that drive.

* * *

**That's it, folks, do tell what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lady Blade

**Last time in Build Fighters Legacy:  
**

******25 years had passed since 7th GBWC, Reiji never came back to earth. Instead, a redhead princess who posses a pair of Plavsky Crystal did. And her name, is Aria von Reina Jyrkiainen.  
**

* * *

**GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS  
**

**-LEGACY OF ARIA-**

Disclaimer:

Bandai & Sunrise

* * *

**Chapter 02: Lady Blade  
**

* * *

"Stop pulling your punch, boyo, and get serious with us!" The patron mocked a disappointment in response to his halfhearted method; the one-armed green Cyclops grabbed the horned black gunpla on its head, with the intention of crushing it.

A well executed sommersault interrupted the process, Asuka proceed to pull the trigger again and obliterated the Cyclops's head with a barrage from the stolen beam gattling.

The pilot was dumbfounded, everything happened in the timeframe of three seconds. "Woah, now that's how you battle"

"I'm sorry about your Hizack" Asuka told him.

Asuka clicked his tongue in response, slammed his foot twice into the pedal alternately to dodge an attack from a sniper-type gunpla sitting on top of rocky mountain at 9 o'clock. Once a flaw; remains a flaw. No matter how hard he tried to fix it, fighting multiple enemies never went too well for him.

"GM Sniper, eh, and it's modified with long range type beam rifle" he recognize the attack pattern and crossed the desert to reach its position, occasionally shifting aside to dodge deadly pillar of light.

Remote weapon launched upward, struggling to works against the binding gravity of the simulated desert (or rather, the system use real-time gravity and reduce it to scale)

"You're using funnel in a place like this?" the GM's fighter laughed "What kind of surprise you're preparing?"

Asuka ditched all of his equipment including the standard beam rifle and shield immediately to gain maximum push off his gunpla's engine "Sazabi, please!" he mentally prayed, pulling out a pair of beam saber.

The GM evaded the first strike, but failed to check the second saber. In reality, Asuka made the attack so obvious so the second attack would hit the target squarely.

And his target was the long-barreled beam rifle, more or less.

"Still doing that? Sigh" the GM Pilot decided to take the advantage and deliver a downward slash with his beam saber.

However, he also didn't take account of Asuka's missing funnels, as they proceed to smash themselves into the GM sniper, one of them firing its content to destroy the humble gunpla's head, shooting through its visor and detonating the vulcan ammo hidden inside.

Asuka took back his equipment from the scorching sand, but crunching sound echoed thorough the virtual cockpit as powerful claw of a Gunpla smashed his unit with great force, and the absence of funnel made him helpless.

Via mounted sensor on the back of his gunpla head, he noticed the gunpla attacked him. 1/144 HG Byarlant custom painted with typical dark blue panels and yellow trim - Titan's colorscheme. The devilish machine's visor gleamed with the intention to kill.

"Yeah, I know, so I'll ask you something" the man muttered "Do you notice what happened here?"

The man was none other than Arcade Manager, Robin Diez. The man doesn't look like he's Japanese, but he's practically raised as one. His smirk always felt disturbing to Asuka, but not in threatening or creepy way, more like that of a prankster.

But all Asuka need to remember that Diez was not an average fighter.

A Geara Doga dove with its beam hawk unleashed, but the Byarlant just shifted its position and stabbed the gunpla right on its chest. Knowing what happened, the devil-like machine thrown the Zeonic unit as far as it could, Geara Doga perished in spherical nuclear fire courtesy of reactor breach.

Asuka raised his eyebrow in response, the man chuckled "What do you feel in this condition? … Do you want to give up now? Or do you still want to fight?"

Asuka never thought of that, or rather, he didn't want to think about it.

Unlike him, when people fight in gunpla battle, all bets are off. Their prized possession always been at risk of possible damage, but there's a point where a fighter's pride is at stake.

But of course, he never wanted to fight like that; they forced him to fight after all…

…but is that true? Or maybe he just deluded himself into believing that?

Unleashing its signature spade-shaped Beam Tomahawk, SD Sazabi put a defensive position as Byarlant Custom unleash both forearm sabers.

For whatever reason, Asuka feel that he shouldn't give up this match. Whether the reason was selfish or selfless, he just needed to contemplate about it later.

Byarlant Custom spun like a tornado, delivered successive slash in the direction of SD Sazabi. But Asuka calmly jump on it to evade the attacks and deliver a decisive drop kick to destroy its balance.

"That's the infamous Red Comet kick" Diez chuckled, his gunpla landed safely without much damage "This will be fun for sure"

Asuka wordlessly fired his beam rifle three times, aimed right at gunpla's neck and knees respectively. All of them are dodged without much effort, too predictable. Byarlant retaliated with its rapid fire gun, compensating its lack of punching power with incredible rapidity.

And they clashed and locked into stalemate, fiery battlefield raged in the background.

**…**

"Wah, he's pinned" Reina clenched her hand.

"I think they went a little too far" China's smile disappeared, as much as she felt happy that the adults want Asuka to open himself, this is close to uncomfortable territory, and she could see her boy stressed out by this development.

But… should China stop them? She had the rights to do it; after all… she's the café owner.

Still, why Asuka didn't just surrender made her a bit confused. It was unusual for him to be this worked up in gunpla battle… so she decided to wait a little longer.

If Asuka was serious, he could mop the floor with Diez' gunpla easily.

As time passes, it's crystal clear that while their gunpla specification are almost equal, Diez dominated the fight because Asuka refrained from anything but sure-shot, the older man clearly went all out with all of his determination, while Asuka… he's afraid and confused.

Reina clasped her hand, unable to hold it anymore "If only Lady Blade is here…"

When they said be careful what you wish for, Reina never thought about that seriously.

A blinding light carved the sky with thunderous roar, it was closer to a particle beam than anything else, and the intensity was high enough to result in explosion that rival fusion reactor cascade.

As the smoke and dust subsidizes, one can see the glittering crater, the sand crater had been turned into beautiful yet unnaturally frightening glass bowl. Stood above it, was a red hot glowing gunpla.

On its chest, a hexagonal projector emits a gentle, yet mysterious green light.

The entire café patron, including the fighters, recognized that unit and stopped fighting for a while, decided to analyze the unexpected circumstances instead.

"Gundam AGE?" Diez the arcade manager muttered "It's based on AGE-1 Swordia, that's for sure"

Asuka rubbed his chin as his sensor scanned every single parts of the newly arrived participant "its legs has been replaced with more slender design… was that a toe blade projector? The backpack was modified too"

The shape of the backpack reminded Asuka of the booster pack of his father's old gunpla: Star Build Strike.

Outside battlefield, China noticed the change in Reina's expression. Her repressed desire had been replaced by shock and bewilderment, moreover, Reina seems to recognize that unit.

"Since that's a gundam, wouldn't it be logical that it would be on the Federation side?"

"Wait, we don't even know who the fighter was!"

"Yeah, it's literally just sitting there, just ignore it"

The Federation team and the Zeon team resumed their fight once again, and once again, Asuka and Diez locked into yet another brutal match, neither gunpla received significant damage, but their joint began to creak under the strain of battle.

"Looks like we're winning"

One by one, Zeon units fell to the might of federation gunpla team. The difference in combat skill was too glaring, and it made Asuka feel disheartened, since he really can't do anything.

At least, not without risking his gunpla.

And the explosion from a green Zaku III marked the last of them, it's now up to Asuka, whether he decided to surrender or continue to fight…

Should he?

High pitched sound emitted from the mysterious AGE-1 unit, as its chest turned from green to ominous red. Turned it's heard toward the pair of Jestas, its engine whined ferociously.

"Oh crap" was what everyone thought, when the gundam flew across the desert with unearthly speed, wielding a pair of large and deadly beam cutters.

"Everyone! Be careful!" Reina practically jumped just outside the battlefield, jammed her GP Base into the proper slot and activate builder console instead of fighter console.

She bit her lip as the readings of that gunpla went erratic and uncontrollable "Che, give me a little while!" she yelled, smashing the correct buttons hoping she can stop its rampage.

Realizing the grave situation, Diez yelled "It went berserk! Be careful!"

The Jestas rolled aside as a literal dust cloud approaching them, missed the dangerous looking blades by an inch. They proceed to deliver a synchronized fire, but unable to manage a solid hit against the beastly gunpla. AGE-1 beautifully danced around them, deflected their shot with its forearm blades.

"What kind of performance, it's definitely a world-class gunpla" Even Asuka was left Agape, not only its appearance, but the specification are indeed magnificent. Even the basic computer AI is more than enough to give the federation pilots a lot of trouble.

Another attack incoming, this time the federation pilots decided to meet it. Beam sabers met beam blades, caused the sparks to go haywire, like a small, intense lightning storm.

"Mr. Diez, why aren't you helping them?" Asuka pleaded "What do you want to accomplish by sitting here like nothing?!"

"A man can't go back on his words" Diez, the pilot of Byarlant custom, answered "You haven't answered my question, Asuka"

His gaze remains calm, like that of a soldier. No matter how much Asuka try to bargain, Asuka knew he won't budge. Not unless Asuka decide to answer his question…

To fight against this kind of odds… it was frightening, but looking at AGE made his heart feel even more miserable.

"I'll fight seriously to stop its rampage"

"So you have decided" Diez smirked in response to the Boy's unexpected response, not to mention, his eyes… his eyes doesn't simply burn with raging, uncontrollable battle lust. Instead, the flames in him are like a small star, small and regulated, yet burning with unrivaled intensity.

SD Sazabi flew so low that its frontal side almost scraped the desert, most of the veteran gunpla battle enthusiast, including the adults, gasped as they recognize that movement.

"_That's the movement of Meijin The Third_" China thought, clenched her fist and smiled.

Diez decided not to stop the boy; instead, he followed behind ready to give all of his support. "Asuka, what do you think? Any plan?"

"It's designed for close range combat, but with that kind of speed and acceleration, disabling it from a safe distance will be difficult" Asuka delivered the data to everyone in the Federation team "I can sneak from below and tackle it, you can finish it, sir"

"Nice plan" Byarlant custom soared across the sky, like a bird of prey, ready to attack whenever a signal came "You guys heard that?"

"Crystal clear" the fighters of both Jesta answered confidently, holding against the gundam with all their might "Just make it quick!"

Putting as much power behind the thruster, SD Sazabi put it's open palm forward and slammed against the Gundam's torso, breaking it's balance and deliver not insignificant damage on it.

"PIN IT!"

Like a hawk, Diez' gunpla dove at incredible speed, beam saber unleashed and aimed at the gundam's head. Putting all of its strength, the Gundam yanked Sazabi and threw it with great force. Decided to risk Byarlant's safety, Diez decided not to pull back and clash with it instead.

"This freaky bastard"

One could just hear it; the arms of Byarlant were breaking under the high tension.

"NO!"

When both Jesta jumped into the fray trying to help their companion, they're received the end of AGE-1's signature physical blade, cleaved into two and exploded into nuclear fire.

Its attention returned to now helpless gunpla.

Stopped its advance was SD Sazabi who fired another stolen weapon, forced AGE-1 to retreat a bit.

"Boy?"

Asuka's confused and panicked expression turned into something else, his face now calm and serene, yet his eyes… his eyes became cold and sharp. Swordia deliver a successive slice and dice movement, and yet, the tiny Sazabi just slipped between them and shoved a beam saber into AGE-1's neck.

The monstrously powerful gunpla decided not to give up, pulled out the saber out with heavenly strength.

"HOLY SHIT!" the adult fighters watched the scene unveiled in front of them with horror, backup sensor is one thing, but surviving a fatal strike to the neck without major hassle is something else.

This is no ordinary gunpla, it's a monster.

"Asuka!" China called out "Careful!"

Swordia charged again, this time both its hand held beam sabers, trading extra momentum for superior swing speed. Again, Sazabi just dodged them with relative ease, a testament to Asuka's control skill as fighter.

Another kick delivered, this time, it made the head pop out off the socket. That still failed to take the gundam out of commission, and it made Asuka feel uneasy, despite being caught in a trance.

However, before another clash can happen, Swordia's AGE crest turned green once again, and it stopped abruptly as it grabbed the physical sword from the dunes.

"…safe"

By then, everyone's attention turned on the ginger-haired girl, holding the standard dual-sphere controller "I'm truly ashamed, I'm sorry for unable to do anything soon, I'm truly sorry"

"Ah"

So it was her gunpla, Asuka thought "What happened, Miss Jyrkiainen?"

"It's… complicated" she looks very embarrassed "It's safe to say that this gunpla we're too strong for its own good… a real wild horse."

Okay, now THAT's ridiculous. Does she imply that the gunpla hijacked the computer system and moved on its own will? Even Diez and the rest of federation and Zeon fighters began to laugh merrily as the battlefield disappear into particles, absorbed back into the battlefield projector system.

"That was funny" Diez laughed "A wild horse, right…"

Asuka can just see the dejected feelings from Reina's eyes, despite her poker face.

**…**

The patrons, realized well about the danger a buggy system could possibly inflict, decided to call it a night and pay their bills, the café employees began to scramble and return back the furniture to where they belong.

Meanwhile, Reina still stood, holding her gunpla.

"Miss Jyrkiainen"

Reina looked at the boy with sad smile plastered on her beautiful face "…It's really hard to believe huh?"

Asuka sighed in response, awkwardly fixed his glasses again "I believe it"

Reina's smile replaced with honest surprise "Really?"

"I've seen something worse, Miss Reina" China patted the girl on her shoulder twice, as a form of solace "Over twenty years since Earth managed to reverse engineer plavsky production, many scientist still baffled by how they works, and they agree that there are more to Plavsky particle than simple utilitarian purposes"

Asuka sat on one of the chair and rest his arm on the table "Plavsky research result with much advancement in science and technology formerly deemed infeasible, or at least uneconomical using conventional technology. No one knows for sure the limit to its ability to create miraculous phenomenon, the fact that your gunpla appear out of thin air is a sign of that"

Reina's cheek turned red again in response, almost as red as her unique hair color. How they can be so kind made her confused. But she really glad that she wasn't alone in this strange, alien world.

As a well-educated princess, Reina knew that people can be very deceptive; she mentally prayed that her trust with this loving family weren't misplaced.

"Just so I can be sure, I'll call for technicians to inspect the battle system tomorrow" China winked at the girl "But if it's' proven that there's nothing wrong… then it's really the gunpla's fault"

Reina nodded happily in response.

"But still, I'm really annoyed with him" Asuka crossed his arm and pouted "Mr. Diez was really forceful"

"Yeah, you're right" Reina nodded, inhumanly wicked grin suddenly appear. The dissonance between her beauty and her killing intent were completely disturbing to say at the least.

"I really, really want to kick his sorry ass to kingdom come. In the name of Arian Royalty, I swear I will do it!"

The sudden change in her personality made the young Iori and the café staffs froze in their place. China just awkwardly nodded, she probably has her parent's temper combined, to boot.

Asuka, recovered from his shock, just sheepishly smiled "You'll have plenty of opportunity…"

"Indeed" China snapped her fingers, "But for now, let's have a dinner!"

As soon as the preparation of closing the café completed and the youngsters finished their meal, China guided the young girl to the room she supposed to stay in.

"This is our guest room" the woman clad in apron said "It probably feel kind of cramped and boring compared to your home, but at least it's clean"

"No… I" Reina looked at the floor; the wooden floor was crystal clean, reflecting the light from the lamp. She's no stranger to wooden furniture considering her secret hideout, but these are maintained to look like actual living space.

Beyond the corridor, the floor inside room is covered with strange carpet "What is that?"

The woman chuckled a little, of course. She tends to forgot that the guest room is kept like traditional Japanese room. "This is called Tatami, we can sit on it or lay some futon to sleep at"

"Futon?"

"Traditional cotton bed that can be rolled for easy storage, and yes, traditional Japanese sleep on the floor. But if you don't want to-"

For a while, China thought the princess might feel insulted.

Instead, her eyes were filled with excitement. Like a small child who found something mysterious and new to them, Reina looked at every inch of the room with unrestrained enthusiasm. "The storage are using paper door too, whoa! This room felt so… Roomy!"

Hugging the rolled cotton mattress, Reina muttered "So warm"

"I'm glad you like it, Miss Reina" China handed her a set of folded clothes.

Reina looked at her with reddened face and returned to her modest, graceful selves and bowed slightly to express her gratitude "Thank you for the hospitality, Mrs. Iori"

"If you need something, I'm in the room at the end of this corridor." China went silent for a while, much to Reina's confusion. The woman then giggled in a way that made Reina felt somewhat uncomfortable "Asuka's room is in the second floor, feel free to visit him anytime~"

Missed the hint thrown by the youthful café owner, the redheaded princess nodded "I'll keep that in mind"

When China finally left the room, Reina took out AGE-1 from her waist bag "So you heard it, huh… Lady Blade."

As if the gunpla emphatically responded -and Reina knew it did- its pair of tiny eyes flashed red, then soft blue.

"Ha, I know right… I'm just being stupid. Who could have though that a gunpla could have a soul" Reina chuckled, rolling out the futon and put the gunpla aside it "I should've been more honest with myself, but still… I don't think I can control you yet"

The gunpla flashed its chest emblem twice.

Reina wondered if everyone in the palace is worried, her personal tutor certainly would. Her mother probably very concerned as well, and probably having a verbal fight with her laid back of a father. Of course, they spat on each other at the drop of a feather, losing Reina around probably made her mad again, and there's no way he will stay silent.

Still, she hoped it doesn't turn out too bad, it was kinda odd. Her wallet arrived without Arian coins, instead, it has multiple paper money that can be used in this strange place.

It was weird, it's like her father expected her to reach this world. And instead of recalling Reina back to Aria, her father and mother just wrote a message "Be safe, we always pray for your safety".

Turning the main lights off and switched to dim bed lamp mounted on a socket, she laid her battered body on top of it after changing into the cute pink pajama the host provided for her. She felt the warmness of futon embracing her; she decides to call it a day and closed her eyes.

**…**

For once, he was glad that he lost control on his emotion again, if not for that, he likely suffer the same defeat as Diez almost did, even so, Asuka wondered how Reina came into possession of such powerful gunpla.

It's probably equal or better than Build Strike Cosmos, the gunpla Asuka's father use in eight GWBC and beyond. Despite being a high performance gunpla, the laughably weak computer AI can press them both into corner easily.

He looked at the battered body of SD Sazabi and decided he'll polish it a bit after doing his homework.

Curiosity decided to kick in just in time, and he turned on his computer, immediately searched for the old information.

"Reiji" was the name of red haired boy who was a partner of Asuka's father during the course of seventh world tournament. The boy was nothing short of combat genius, as he attained world level fighter skill in mere course of months.

After the crisis that caused the destruction of plavsky particle source, he, alongside few others including PPSE Chairman, Mashita, disappeared from the face of earth.

"25 years since then… gunpla technology has been improved" Asuka muttered as he rubbed the body of black gunpla with very high grit sandpaper to remove the irregularities, and then use a tissue to wipe the dust off. "Even my Sazabi are different"

Asuka remember the times he spent at Gunpla academy, build, fight, study how to build and fight better, and then build and fight some more.

His life wasn't entirely happy back then, but for what it's worth, all the effort he spent never go to waste.

"That's right" he chuckled "Since when I'm so afraid about gunpla fighting? Do you feel happy or sad when I went into battlefield halfheartedly?"

Sazabi never responded, of course it won't. Asuka probably will never know the answer. If Sazabi does have personality, he probably will berate him for not fighting seriously outside of the usual 'trance', when he practically lost consciousness mid battle until it ends.

His monitor blinked, someone sent him an e-mail?

He read the subject, and felt somewhat jumpy when he realized who sent that email to him.

"Alicia-san?"

_Greetings, Asuka. _

_This is Alicia Addams, your classmates back then in gunpla academy. How are you doing? I realize it's been a long time since we talked, or communicated at all. Ever since you left the school at the end of second year, everyone keeps wondering why you decided to leave mid-term, despite being far and above most students especially in your control skill and tactical analysis._

_Having completed the three years curriculum of the academy, my father begged me to come back home and transfer to local school. I really have no reason to refuse, and decided to transfer to Seihou Private High School._

_It's just a hunch, but I have a feeling that we will meet soon._

He gulped a bit before digging through his old archive stash, finally found it.

It's a laminated picture, done to prevent degradation. Sealed from environmental hazard, the photo are as clear as it is two years ago. Asuka was in the center; his dark brown hair wasn't even half as long as it's now.

They're all in the same group as him, the most important one however, the foreigner girl stood on his left. Her bright, blond hair covered one of her eyes, adding a mysterious feel to her relaxed and laid back expression.

Then he looked at his black gunpla again, cringed.

He sighed, "I'm sorry for being so selfish"

* * *

**I have no words, but if you want to ask, ask away!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Clouded hearts

**Third installment of the Build Fighters Legacy. Read and Review!**

* * *

**GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS**

**-LEGACY OF ARIA-**

Disclaimer:

Bandai & Sunrise

* * *

**Chapter 03: Clouded hearts  
**

* * *

Reina woke up at dawn, despite feel tired; she's far too accustomed being a morning person as far as she could remember. She felt a bit uncomfortable; perhaps it's the accumulating sweat she got from yesterday.

She kind of regret that she refused the hot shower offered by Mrs. Iori yesterday, now she feel embarrassed.

"Ahh, now they'll think I'm just a pretender…" how could a princess forget about her sense of self-preservation? Then again, she's too preoccupied with the thought of being stranded in a world she's not familiar with.

"Huh… Guess I'll just borrow the washroom anyway, it can't be more embarrassing than letting myself become smelly at noon…"

She checked her clothes, they're anything but clean. Though, it has more to do about her wandering around in random, dirty place around this large town. Cleaning silk can be difficult job, but she had done a lot of stuff that other nobles would avoid to associate with, let alone a princess.

Washing your own clothes would be considered shameful display of humility; a princess shouldn't do something a lowly servant would do. Her personal tutor would probably die from the sheer amount of rage.

Of course, her parents were just… quirky; her father never scolded her for trying to be independent and adventurous, and her mother always been supportive. Her mother told her that she used to be a poor, homeless orphan until she met the prince that eventually became the current King of Aria, and thus she had experienced being the lowest person in the social hierarchy.

Their engagement and subsequent marriage used to spark controversy; especially since Prince Reiji have plenty of suitors from the noble houses. But either way, her mother become one of the few Arian queens of peasant origin, and carried that status with pride by performing excellently at her role.

Thankfully she used 90% of the odd paper money she got from her father to buy cheap spares. Those dress and underwear should be suffice for few days, and wouldn't be hard to deal compared to her Arian clothes.

Well, it's not like she had much to do.

When she walked out of the room, she met the host immediately. Reina felt glad that she doesn't need to roam around the house.

"Good morning, Reina-san"

"Good morning, Iori-sama" Reina bowed slightly in response.

"Hmm, hmm" China smiled oddly "I'm not sure if I deserve such honor, Reina-san"

Reina shook her head, for her hands were busy carrying the folded silk dress. "I'm no longer in Aria, there's no need to treat me like a princess anymore…"

"If you wish, but China-san should suffice." the woman with glasses nodded in agreement, it was kind of odd, then again Reiji wasn't exactly the best role model for stereotypical upper class twit. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm not exactly sure but-" she muttered "I want to borrow the washroom."

"Oh, if it's your clothes, then I shall be the one who take care of-"

Reina defensively reacted, this woman seriously too kind for her own good. "I… I'm sorry but its okay, really. I can do it myself, Mrs. Iori."

China just laughed softly in response and left to continue with her chores. "Well if you insist." she winked, "You really have a strong sense of independence, just like your parents did."

Reina can see how China's expression subtly changed, China fully recognize and trust Reina without any sort of underlying motive. Her father always told her to look people right on their eyes, because eyes cannot lie. China doesn't mind Reina's presence at all.

It made Reina felt warm inside. She needed to thank her later… and talk with her properly.

"Anyway, there is a dry towel hung near the washing machine, and you can pick the vinegar from the kitchen, top shelf. As for the Pajamas, just dump them on the laundry basket."

As the woman disappeared at the end of corridor, Reina was left dumbfounded. Independence, was it bad or not? It was kind of subtle, but she hoped her rejection doesn't hurt China's feelings. Reina owed her too much already, to anger her host would be… idiotic.

Walked into the kitchen, Reina feel a bit confused at first. But at least the sink look the same… it shouldn't be that hard to figure, right?

"China-san!" Reina approached China, fully dressed with new clothes and fresh out of the bath "Is there anything I can help?"

"Eh? It's okay, you don't need to force yourself like that." the woman delivered awkward smile in response.

"I could understand…" Reina placed her hands on her chest as she spoke, "Even if you're good friends with my father and mother, I feel bad for freeloading here…"

China sat and took a deep breath, thinking what sort of response she should give. Knowing Reiji and Aila, Reina probably feel bothered if she can't repay it, even though China already happy from her mere presence here. The solution might be a bit complex…

"Hmm, how about this then" China snapped her fingers as she finally found the correct answer, "How about you work part time instead?"

"Eh?" Reina blinked, she heard it's common for normal people to work before they considered legal adult and paid for less. But from the get go, Reina's motive weren't money (not that she had much).

"Truthfully, I feel a little bad for doing this. But I know you wouldn't be happy if I just refuse your offer, right? Now that you're working here, you can stay as long as you wish."

Reina mentally slapped her own face in confusion, is this woman for real?

But either way, she can't go home, and her father hadn't said anything. The redhead clenched her fist with enthusiasm, "That would be fine."

Looked at the young girl's honest, motivated look, China can't help but obliged to her whim. "Welcome to Iori Café!"

**…**

Asuka returned from his morning jog, his breath were heavy and his face was red as if he got the worst fever of the season. It took him to use the last drop of his willpower to return home safely, and dropped his sorry butt on the chair.

China put her hand son her waist, her face look displeased. "Careful, Asuka… you need to take care of your body properly!"

"I wasn't that bad, mother…" he waved his hand, tried to act cheerful despite his fatigue being shown. "It was nothing compared to gunpla academy's curriculum anyway!"

His mother sighed, Asuka usually rather meek and quiet. "You already undergo therapy as well, but what kind of proper parent didn't worry about their child anyway? Take a proper bath and eat breakfast, don't be late."

Refreshed and well dressed in his gakuran, Asuka entered the humble kitchen, to be greeted by the sight of redheaded girl clad in light dress and Iori Restaurant's signature apron. "Good morning, Mr. Iori"

Well that was awkward, it's not that he didn't appreciate the sight of a foreigner ginger-head beauty this early in the morning –he's a perfectly healthy boy in that department-, but it's just felt off, left his mouth agape in dull surprise.

"So what do you think" his mother patted his shoulder "Reina-san in apron looks nice, doesn't it?"

"I suppose you can say that" he nodded; his mouth finally closed, "It does suit you very much, Jyrkiainen-san"

"Ah, I know it's improper in Japan, but just Reina is fine."

"…sure, but you can do the same." He nodded, "Asuka, remember?"

She grinned and flushed, "Alright, Asuka-san."

China almost swore she's going to get heart attack, but aside from his honest to God comment, she also noticed that he's unusually calm about it.

Perhaps it's the influence of her romantic-curious mother-in-law rubbed on her, but now she's curious just how far her son had fared in romance department. Asuka wasn't exactly slouch in look, even if he's rather submissive at time. One could say that he's one of those 'pretty boys' girls always crazy about.

"Thanks!" Reina removed the apron and hung it properly before took a seat herself "I hope I won't mess up."

Asuka decided to connect the dot himself, and thought probably Reina tried to repay their kindness… or something along that line. She's an oddball; that much he already noticed.

"I kind of thinking about this since yesterday…." China muttered, "Does a princess went to school? Or are you taught by special tutor?"

Reina stopped eating for a while (already finished half a bowl, Asuka noted), then she undergo what essentially silent freak out, all traces of nobility and femininity disappear into dust.

"I… kind of forgot" she slumped.

"I shouldn't have asked so bluntly…" China twiddled her fingers; that childish habit of her tended to return whenever she made a mistake.

"No, well… it's a long story" Reina returned back to her original, graceful mood and posture, "Originally; special tutors were called for the purpose of teaching noble children etiquette and knowledge, and nothing more than that"

"It's seems that father had took a liking to a new system called 'school', where children gather and studied together under a shared tutor. My mother managed to convince the councilor that this system would be more cost efficient and the noble children will be accustomed to socialize with each other as proper."

_Ms… well Mrs. Aila sure is amazing_, China giggled.

One can just imagine how hardworking she is, realizing that the people she liked, and the one she want to form a bond with, carrying a burden as eventual king of a country.

Even China only knew about it from her husband Sei, who initially doesn't believe that story either.

"The school system initially formed solely for the children of nobility, but soon, primary schools with lower standard of education were formed." Reina enthusiastly explained, finally finished her first bowl. "Despite considerably trimmed down in content and effort spent, military and civilian school does boost Arian literacy rate, quality of human resources, and standard of living."

"In 25 years, Arian had changed a lot, and all of them were credited to my mother's progressive mindset although she claimed she didn't do anything to deserve such recognition, and that father needs to be credited as proper. Aside from some dissent from nobles who felt their position was threatened, my mother became all but one of the most respected Queens in Arian history."

"Wow…"

Now China was completely SPEECHLESS, Rinko really need to hear about this. This story was simply… incredible.

"But that's why." Reina turned her gaze away, embarrassed. "Sometimes I felt that I can't live up to my name. I have yet to do anything significant, and never contribute anything worth a salt to the progression of my country. My brother probably thought the same thing. Even though our mother wasn't born a noble, she can achieve such a feat."

Now China was even more interested, "You have a brother? Do tell, Reina-san"

For some reason, Reina's spirit dropped down the hill. "He's two years older than me, well respected and charismatic. There's little doubt about his ability to become father's successor as soon as father stepped down the throne."

"His only vice was his fondness to toy with young maiden's heart, and mother was especially furious about it…"

China and Asuka can only deliver wry smile out of pity, their glasses simultaneously gleamed to hide their uncomfortable gaze.

Trying to break the ice, China offered her hands. "Would you like another serve, Reina-san?"

That managed revive her mood, again.

**…**

"Welcome to Iori Restaurant, please enjoy your stay" Reina bowed slightly as she pulled out the receipt notebook.

The customer, who was three young men in formal get up (certainly for breakfast or morning coffee) reacted with delight. "Miss, are you new here?"

"I just started working today!" Reina brightly smiled, "So what would you like to order, sir."

Returning back with fairly large order, Reina hummed a song unknown to most everyone inside restaurant, back to the counter. It was crystal clear that she got everyone's attention, her appearance and manners certainly the most contributing factor.

"Umm… Reina-san" China whispered, "This is not maid café… you simply wait for the order until they call you…"

Reina tilted her head in response, her eyes widened in surprise. "Ah, every barmaid I know personally in Arian always did that… I guess it's different in Earth… I'm sorry!"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just concerned that some guest can be very forward in their approach, and that your action might encourage that." China sheepishly smiled, "But if you're comfortable with that method; just be careful."

"I understand!" Reina pumped her fist, "Just leave it to me."

China just nodded; Reina had too much energy for her own good. That said; it was quite surprising how Reina seems to be okay about the whole ordeal, unable to return home and all.

She might try to contact her colleagues, maybe later.

Oh yes, she almost forgot. Rinko-san might want to know about this, so she looked at the schedule for today…

It was close to dusk when China flipped the sign on the door, and people with technician uniform came and greeted her. Those people came from PPSE, of course, after China contacted them yesterday, inspection and maintenance will be conducted from 04:00 P.M.

"Well, then, I'm leaving for a while" She said to the restaurant employer, then turned her attention to the young redhead part-timer. "Reina-san, someone likely want to know about you, would you mind a bit introduction?"

Reina blinked, and then looked around the café, "Are you closing the shop this soon? That's strange, Iori-san."

"No, I'm just taking a short break. I want to visit my husband's families and introduce you."

Reina lost in her thought, on one hand, China had been pretty kind to her… on the other hand; they just met yesterday. After assessed the risk, she saw no reason to reject that proposition.

It's not like Reina cannot protect herself from possible danger, that's part of her education as a princess.

"Sure thing, Iori-san!"

They walked out of the vacated shop, treading the road slowly. Even though she's been in earth for days, Reina still amazed by how thoroughly packed this world was.

Arian population hardly can compare, and there are so many buildings bigger than the biggest palace tower. The air, the heat, it was different. If there's one thing Reina missed, it's the freshness of Arian atmosphere.

She coughed a bit when small cloud of dust passed nearby.

Traveled through residential area, they arrived in front of a heavily crowded store with large board emblazoned on the roof, 'Iori Model Shop'.

"Model… they sell model in residential area like this?" Even in Arian, M&B, the main manufacturer and seller of Gunpla set their shop in the marketplace.

"It's odd, I know" China giggled, "It was Takeshi-san's wish, perhaps his decision was right, after all."

Reina wanted to ask who that was, but she felt she'll know about him very soon.

"NO DISTRACTION, ONLY GUNPLA!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

A couple of kids sat side by side across a big table, where gunpla box and parts neatly arranged, along with the required basic modeling tools such as nipper and files.

A tall, muscular man crossed his arms; his eyes were fiery, like that of a battle hardened soldier. The kids looked at him full of awe, this man surely not ordinary person. His jaws were ruggedly sharp, there's little to no wrinkles, and despite his hair almost completely white, nothing else can indicate his age.

"Takeshi-san, I've came with the guest as I promised"

The man switched his attention at breakneck speed, surprised both China and Reina."Would you mind waiting, China-chan?"

That's one scary old man, Reina sighed. China decided just to follow and went for the woman on the counter.

Like the man, the woman was hardly young, as can be seen by the graying hair fell down her cheek and pale eyes. Even so, she's very beautiful, her skin shown only few sign of aging, and her smile were very charming. Reina cannot simply guess her age at all, as she can be anywhere from late thirties to, maybe fifties at worst?

"Busy as always, Rinko-san." China greeted the woman, who returned it with equally lovely response. "Ha, who could have guess Take-chan is sixty!"

Reina dropped her jaw ungracefully, her eyes stretched wide in disbelief. That man was sixty?! Who could have thought! After all, her grandfather the former king of Arian looks absolutely old and feeble, despite around the same age.

"So you're Reina-chan huh?" The old woman hugged her caringly; so much that Reina almost lost herself until the woman released her. "You look absolutely like your father when he's young."

"I… am I?" Reina blinked, still confused. "I'm Reina, pleased to meet you."

"Well, my name is Rinko, but you can call me anything." The woman nodded and smile. "After all, your father called me mama-san!"

Reina's face turned red, when her grandmother told her about Reiji's lack of tact, Reina never imagined he's that bad.

"Ah… I'm sorry-"

"Why are you apologizing? Having Reiji stay here feels like I'm having a second son, so nothing's wrong." Rinko chuckled as she approached her husband and playfully pinched his cheek. "Take-chan, please don't ignore our guest next time~!"

"I-I'm sorry, I'll be there soon."

"Well, I'll leave the counter to you then!"

Reina followed two adults in, removed her shoe while at it. This house was different than China's, if still unique. The walls were solid slab made of mortar and brick, not wood. And the doors weren't using sliding mechanism, but somewhat familiar knob and hinges.

"So, Reina-chan… tell me about yourself."

Reina began to tell Rinko her story, about her life as Arian royalty, how she raised, about her mother and father. Rinko listened to each and every story intently, regretted her disbelief to Reiji's own tale 25 years ago.

And how she ended up in Earth.

"So I was curious about the project my father commissioned to Arian R&D department, since Mashita-san was involved, I figure it has something to do with gunpla. Turns out to be something completely different…"

"Teleport device, I assume." Rinko nodded with serious expression on her face, if not for how Reiji disappear decades ago, she probably laughed on this one as well, "Well, I don't think we have solution yet. But if your father constantly sends you various items, he probably not called you back on purpose."

"That's… a little cruel don't you think?" China expressed her concern, "That's not like Reiji-san, and I really doubt Aila-san will support him if he did."

"I have no doubt about my parents." Reina took a sip of the teas Rinko served, "I know, they're watching. I can just feel it…" She put the cup back on the table, sighed. "If anything, I feel somewhat guilty for abandoning my responsibilities in Arian and yet feel good about it."

China and Rinko shared a glance, before laughed endearingly. This of course caused the young redhead in front of them surprised and confused.

"That's like Reiji-kun alright!" Rinko wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes whilst slamming the edge of the table, "He's probably thinking his daughter need a vacation, or something."

Now that's entirely too logical, and Reina delivered yet another sigh.

**…**

Usually, Asuka prefer to go home, this time, his friends dragged him.

Again.

The gunpla venue had finished its reparation, and starting tomorrow the students can use them at their leisure (Provided at least one teacher supervised their match). Usually, they'll do it during the hour-long lunch breaks.

Gunpla venue already exist in Seihou for more than twenty five years, but only ten years ago the school loosened the rules against bringing Gunpla and related item to school. This change of policy also followed by strict enforcement by disciplinary committee, everyone needed to shelf their toys at the beginning of the day and only allowed to bring it during lunch and after the day ends.

The offenders of such rule are punished by having their properties confiscated. As such, school went smoothly as usual.

So after he took back his trusty little black Sazabi, he went to the venue with the rest.

"Asuka let's gunpl-"

"Not now, Wakashima." he shoved back the much taller boy.

"Aww but fighting you always had been so much fun!"

Asuka wonder if it has something to do with him almost always fight smoothly and carefully, with his little cliques and café customers he rarely lost into his killer persona. It's not that they're bad, it's just that Asuka knew their moves through and though, he knew what to do and what not to do. Asuka can even say he enjoyed it at times.

When Asuka had to fight new people, he always lost himself in the middle of battle, and it scared him. Not because his inner demon is wrathful and merciless like the epic boogeyman called Meijin the Second, but because Asuka won't know anything that happened during the battle.

And he felt that little fact is an insult to his enemy, who tried their hardest to give a good showing.

He can he BE familiar with people if he never interacted with them? The same can be said for gunpla battle. With his friends and the customer, he could watch their battles and dissect their combat style to small pieces and analyze them part by part.

_Fearing the unknown, that's why… that's why I failed gunpla academy._

Okay maybe that's kind of exaggerated, does puberty always come with this kind of overdramatic turmoil for the most menial problem?

Oh

He walked closer to the edge, its second floor so it's easier to see the match overall. His friends were fighting the upperclassman, one of the infamous Seihou's black tristar.

It's just a single, ordinary looking Unicorn, what could it-

It fucking turned red.

"Welp they're doomed." Asuka concluded, that's what they get for challenging one of the best pilots in the school.

… Not that they knew better, since Asuka had to literally mop the floor with their gunpla once a while, or they'll nag on him nonstop for gunpla battle. They said 'if we constantly fight with strong people like Asuka, we'll get stronger'.

Not that they're wrong by any accounts, they got better, maybe not Black Tristar level, but a fact is a fact disregard its actual value.

"WAAAH MY ZAKU III!"

One down, no, there goes the GMIII. The white gundam floored all four of his friends' gunpla under five minutes, before the Destroy mode ran out of time.

Such efficient combat style, Asuka can even say he could relate to that guy.

Iguchi Naoto, class 1-6, the youngest of the Tristar, use Unicorn Gundam with heavily smoothed out transformation system.

The brunette Iori fixed his glasses, while the new HG unicorn is capable of transforming; it's very awkward and clunky. One could say that if you try to put out of box HG Unicorn in the battlefield and have it transform mid fight, it'll shatter to pieces.

Oh well, he decided to cheer his friends at least.

"That's one hell of genocide, don't you think so?"

"You last against Iguchi for 5 minutes; I'd say that's fairly admirable for no name pilots." Asuka jokingly commented, he really doesn't want to insult anyone, but if he talked with them formally they would scold him for asskissing.

So he decided to throw in actual fact.

"Someday we'll make our names, and you'll help us right, Asuka?"

Asuka frankly feel kind of sad, but they're his friends, and he doesn't want people around him disappointed with his failure.

_Not anymore…_

"I can't promise solid result, but I'll help."

_Until the end._

"Iori Asuka, eh." Iguchi store his unicorn in his casket, gallantly approached the brunette. His fierce eyes sharply looked at Asuka's own; Asuka didn't get intimidated in the slightest.

"I heard you're pretty strong and famous around here, not to mention your father."

The atmosphere suddenly felt heavier to everyone aside from the conversation participant. Iori Sei, twice world Champion, a young prodigy whose building skill could be said to be equal with Meijin Kawaguchi the third, while also having enough control skill to keep up with his gunpla's performance.

It was like a giant spotlight came out of nowhere, leaving the rest of people overwhelmed by looming darkness engulfing the venue. One by one decided to take a step behind away from Asuka and the spiky haired freshman.

"This pressure-!" one of them muttered between her breaths.

"You're exaggerating; I'm hardly strong compared to the infamous Tristar." _Let alone my father_, Asuka added mentally.

Time to weasel out of this or else-

Iguchi suddenly grinned, creepily at that. It made Asuka's heart jumped a beat in response, "Even then I'm certain you're no pushover like your lackeys."

What in the seventh hell did he just-

"Such arrogance!"

"Much rudeness!"

"Very dishonorable!"

"Wow!"

Okay Asuka admit his quartet of friends never failed to break any sort of tension, they seems to be unaffected by the clash of battle aura between him and Naoto, which is good. They're not the types that get to angst around after having their pride as men trampled, they're virtually immune to despair, HA.

"Asuka will serve your little ass on silver plate, buddy."

Good student please don't say such a rude thing, also, Asuka TOTALLY can't do that. No, he swear, disregard that Asuka's god enough to be recruited into gunpla academy, even if he dropped out…okay that train of thought sounds awkward. Asuka probably could do it but still…

"Oh, that's interesting… fact, you have."

"Don't listen to him, Iguchi-san." Asuka feigned a polite smile, "I shall take my leave then."

"Well that's laughable, I mean, your parents probably will be embarrassed for raising a coward like you."

It'll be less a hassle if Asuka accepted that challenge, instead, he act exactly like Naoto said: a coward, running away because of fear. Still, for Iguchi to act like a douche is a plus for him, cocky little ass like him will get pissed if his words are ignored.

"What a band of misfit loser, did you see that?" Iguchi loudly proclaimed as Asuka and his ignorant gang left the venue with happy face, despite some of the spectator laughed.

* * *

**You guys need know I'm pretty restrained with the angst here and it's killing me… man trying to keep the atmosphere from the show is hard. **

**You might want character conflict, personal drama, high stakes combat, villains so infuriating they deserve to be killed, character suffering and recovering from abuse etc.**

**… ****but that's not how Gundam Build Fighter works, GBF believed in the innocence of human race and I'll try my damnedest to preserve that theme. Sure, dark aspect will crept in from time to time, but I'll try to keep it natural and not out of place.**

**Next time will be filled with Reina's debut battle, stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Distant Memories

**Fourth installment of Build Fighters Legacy. Like usual, Read and Review!**

* * *

**GUNDAM BUILD FIGHTERS  
**

**-LEGACY OF ARIA-**

Disclaimer:

Bandai & Sunrise

* * *

**Chapter 04: Distant Memories  
**

* * *

…

"So you still adamant about it, Mamoru-kun..." Iori Takeshi looked down at the young boy in front of him with neutral expression, "Haven't I told you? The secret was with you all along."

"But it's not enough!" the boy with chesnut hair yelled, "I'm not strong enough! That's why, if it's Takeshi-sama, surely-"

Takeshi was furious; it's not because the boy kept pestering him, quite contrary, he really loved being trusted by young children that willingly follow his guidance. Takeshi could say he felt like a shepherd.

It's just that Sazaki Mamoru is special kind of breed. He's not born pure and malleable, he's a literal force nature that's powerful, but hard to guide. More than anything else, he's really dense.

Well, what can he say? Men talk through fist, so the solution is obvious. "Well, well, I suppose I should show you… through battle."

"That's right… I suppose training with the legendary fighter will make me stronger."

He still don't get it, Takeshi resisted the urge to tear his graying hair out.

Taking out his equally ancient HG Rx-78-2 Gundam out of his pocket, Takeshi shall show him what it mean to be a real gunpla battler.

The classic gundam had undergo few if critical modification, all geared toward cost performance rather than appearance. As a result, the machine looks like ordinary painted kits, while it's anything but.

"What's with the commotion, Take-chan?" his wife was the first to walk out of the main building into the shop, followed by China and Reina.

"Mamoru-kun came to play." Takeshi pointed his gunpla, "Keiko-chan dumped him again."

China covered her pity smile with her hand. "Oh my…"

China knew for sure that's not the full story.

"With this Kaiser Gyan of mine…" the boy, Mamoru, took out his gunpla. Its appearance was like that of a knight, its metallic-looking chest plate shines in contrast to the rest of its body, muted light gray. Segmented plastic sheets clad around its body like a coat, gave the aura of that a royal figure.

"Well then-"

Takeshi decide to gauge everyone else reaction, and Reina's the most standing out. He could see it, the repressed fire in her…

It would be a crime for her not to join this fun.

"Reina-chan wasn't it? Would you give it a try instead?"

"Eh? But my gunpla was-"

If Lady Blade run amok again, it would be shameful. Reina is confident of her skill being above average compared to her peers, but even then…

China of course realized that, first and foremost. After all, Reina's mysterious gunpla somehow hijack the computer system and control itself via CPU AI.

"Reina-san's gunpla currently unavailable," she told them. "So please lend her one."

"Here, use this."

Reina looked aside, a blue haired little girl vaguely resembles Rinko offered her a machine. Reina recognized that machine, as it's resembles the painting of gundam adorned the main hall of the Arian castle. And yet, the color is entirely different, so did the equipment.

"Strike Gundam?"

But it's so… girly, instead of white and blue, it has bright pink and red as primary color palette.

Not that she mind.

"Build Strike Rouge!" The girl smiled ominously, "You can say it's a sister unit of Strike Gundam."

One could just heard it, the young boy's heart had been shattered to pieces, how could she lend her beloved unit so freely? His soul screamed injustice, it's unfair! How could she let stranger use her gunpla, while not even let Mamoru touch it?

Is this the extent of Keiko's discomfort? That he always bugging her all the time annoyed her so much?

People tend to say Mamoru inherit his father's younger self so well, both in appearance and personality. Well, it's not exactly true.

If anything, Mamoru knows when to give up, and he certain this is a good time to nail the coffin.

"Well, I suppose there's that…" he sighed, plavsky gloves formed around his hands as the projector began to activate, mountainous terrain sprung from thin air. "Let's go, Kaiser Gyan."

Reina still confused about the whole ordeal, she certainly wouldn't mind to fight this boy regardless of reason, but there's something off about this little girl.

And that bob-haired boy too…

Well, that answer can wait; she grabbed the control spheres, ready to fight.

"Sazaki Mamoru, Kaiser Gyan: Let's go!"

"Reina Jyrkiainen, Build Strike Rouge: here I come!"

Not a second had passed, Reina already saw it. That boy's machine stood up unmoving, practically defenseless. Reina contemplated whether to use vulcans to test, or straight for a charge.

After a tense standoff, Reina decided she'll lure him in with half-hearted charge, beam saber buzzed ready to cleave through anything but the toughest defense.

Kaiser Gyan budged aside in response, a perfectly timed movement indeed. The knightly gunpla proceed to deliver a devastating shoulder tackle. Only for pink gundam to lightly tap on it, and bounced up with grace like a professional gymnast.

"Impressive dodge…" Takeshi muttered, she sure had the talent, but more than that, ability to react to a tightly executed counter like that wasn't born of negligence.

This girl is good, and experienced.

Gyan twisted it's torso in a way normal model won't be able to, like a whip, large beam rapier nicked the skirt armor of Strike Rouge, forced it to retreat.

The stance is different, Takeshi thought, normally Mamoru would use an open defensive stance instead of aggressive, tightly managed offensive ones. Was it because of Keiko's doing or…

"It's sad…" Reina muttered, "The way you're fighting, it's sad!"

Mamoru can't hold it anymore, his teeth rattled in anger, "I'LL DEFEAT YOU AND PROVE I'M SO MUCH STRONGER THAN YOU THINK!"

Reina gasped, did she just blurted it out? "No wait! It's a misunderstanding!"

Strike Rouge barely managed to duck to dodge the stab of Gyan's beam rapier, but for the second and third strike, Reina managed to dance through the barrage flawlessly thanks to the gunpla's nimbleness. It was like the gunpla made solely for her to use, its performance just flawless.

But Reina wasn't concerned with her victory, that much had been assured. There's more into gunpla more than simply victory, and that's the fighter's enjoyment.

Her opponent didn't, and she can't have that kind of shit in her sacred battle.

"LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled.

Even then, it's not like Gyan are slow by any margin. Its forward speed are terrific, any unsuspecting foe will be skewered in split second… that's for sure.

Beam rapier and saber crossed, the joints and thruster were hard pressed to gain dominance over each other. Blinding sparks engulfed both gunpla as their strength collided.

"It's not a matter whether you're strong or weak, you dumbass!" Reina balked, failed to maintain her ladylike façade. "Don't you realize your gunpla is crying?!"

"SHUT UP!"

Consumed by rage, Mamoru deliver an overhead strike. It's a mistake, fatal mistake. And not only Reina knew, but Takeshi and the blue haired girl certainly did as well. Overhead strikes always leave a big opening on the lower body and this one was not an exception.

Using the first saber to parry against the attack, Reina pulled Armor Schneider out of Strike Rouge's hip 'pocket' and jammed it right on Gyan's torso, roughly where the cockpit would be if it was a real mobile suit. The high-tech vibroblade screamed as it buried itself slowly but surely into Kaiser Gyan's thick chest armor.

The Gyan took a step back, writhed uncontrollably as its control went haywire.

"The reactor is intact, so it won't explode just yet." Takeshi commented, "But still, it's a cockpit shot. Seeing as Kaiser Gyan doesn't seem to have any backup cockpit… this battle has been settled…"

Desperately tried to fight a losing battle, Kaiser Gyan raised its signature shield and fired dozen upon dozen short range missiles from its internal cells. The heat from the blast was intense enough that the shield visibly glowed for a moment.

"This dumbass just won't listen…" Reina sighed, "Well, I suppose I shall defeat him."

Strike Rouge dashed forward elegantly dodged left and right without much difficulty, weaved through the wall of explosives like a needle through the gap in a cloth. The movement was done so there's no wasted energy, everything need to be perfectly executed.

The pink gundam shine the brightest, full of excellence.

This doesn't surprise Takeshi in the slightest –though he delivered a proud smile in response-, but it impressed China and Rinko.

"That movement-?!"

Kaiser Gyan hadn't much time to react what with damaged cockpit and all, and Reina decided to end the match right away with an upward diagonal slash directed at Kaiser Gyan's thinner waist armor.

Much to her surprise, Kaiser Gyan managed to sacrifice its shield and reduce the damage to that of single arm. As the missile detonated point blank, Strike Rouge engulfed by blinding explosion.

As the smoke subsidized, Strike Rouge shuddered, its entire body covered with ashes and burn marks, though it's whole frame mostly undamaged.

"Guh, the main sensor, DAMN IT!" Reina cursed, the monitor constantly buzzed every two second or so due to the damage on the main camera located in her gunpla's head.

That was rather odd, for a moment, the stance changed abruptly, but Reina missed the part where Kaiser Gyan deliberately sacrificed its shield by point blank fire, and ignited the main booster to avoid the explosion.

**…**

"I…"

When Strike Rouge executed the infamous Iori maneuver, Sazaki Mamoru froze as if the personification of death embraced him.

However, warm sensation engulfed his hands, his Gyan's shield exploded.

As his sense returned, she's standing in front of him; her hands cupped his and guide them gently. She took over in the last fraction of second to save his Gyan from inevitable destruction.

"Sazaki-kun sure is an idiot…" the girl chuckled, he unable to see her face… but he could tell she's making fun of him again.

Cold sweat flow down his temples, brought him back to his senses.

"Keiko-chan, what are you-"

[Don't you understand?]" the red haired banshee jeered at him as she contacted him via communication monitor, "[You made a fool of yourself by fighting like that.]"

Mamoru clenched his hand, "I just don't understand…"

The wind blew stronger as if the plavsky environment understood his sorrow. The dust began to subsidize, but even then, both gunpla visibly covered by dirt and scorch marks.

"You are you; don't force yourself to change…. Sazaki-kun." The girl, Keiko, muttered. "I shall show you why!"

Reina kind of relieved, though she KINDA understood what happened now.

Still, such is the complex hearts of the maiden, she's giggling inside like a dreamy little girl fantasizing their favorite fairy tales. She would like to… ah, satiate her curiosity later.

But for now, it's time to battle.

Reina checked her equipment, one beam saber and one armor Schneider left. There also shoulder mounted beam cannons (she just realized those cannons exist, what the-!) and the standard head vulcans.

On the other hand, Kaiser Gyan doesn't have anything else beyond its sole beam rapier. Unless the elaborate plastic cloak managed to hide something from Reina's view that is.

"Well then, let's continue!"

Beam cannons fired as opening attack, and Kaiser Gyan threw its cloak in the way. The resulting debris form it's annihilation covered the hillside, forced Reina to climb higher.

Only for her to ran into the tip of Kaiser Gyan's rapier.

"CRAAAP!" Reina cursed as she jolted the control aside in desperation, the pink gundam tumbled on the stony dirt before landed on its two feet smoothly. However, one of the beam cannon and beam saber had been wrecked to nonfunctional state courtesy of the attack.

Reina fired the vulcans, hail of projectiles forced Gyan to retreat further, under the protective shadow of the mountain peak. Medium caliber strike the weak parts and collapsed the entire cliff, further helped Gyan in it's escape attempt.

A beam saber in one hand, and armor Schneider in the other, Reina charged full speed toward the direction of the knightly gunpla. "Stop running!"

"It's time, Sazaki-kun…"

"Whoa?"

Despite clearly losing, however, Gyan remains standing.

"This…"

Mamoru just realized.

"_The secret was with you all along._" Takeshi's words echoed across his mind. Keiko managed to subtly guide him back to his old combat style, the one style he developed on his own, and the one he prized so much.

"…S'alright, Keiko-chan…" Mamoru whispered gently, "Let me take it from here."

Keiko looked at him with utmost curiosity, what kind of surprise he will show this time?

With zero doubt, Sazaki Mamoru put a fencing stance as if he himself became one with his gunpla. And it made Reina curious, from beginning to end Gyan simply mimicked his movement and executed it at greater degree.

Both gunpla clashed again, with brutal intensity that will obliterate lesser player. This time, Gyan went on defense, relied on its superior reach and unique fencing style. Reina smiled, no, she laughed manically when Kaiser Gyan cut Strike Rouge's left forearms along with the armor schneider.

"THIS IS GUNPLA BATTLE!"

This is a battle Reina always yearned for, a passionate fight where all bets are off, and people can express themselves fully. Where people never see Aria von Reina the princess, where they only see Reina, gunpla fighter.

Reina looked at a certain button inside her inventory, and grinned.

"ALRIGHT LET'S TRY THIS ONE!" Reina yelled, with booming voice that scared China out.

Strike Rouge's eyes blindingly shine, and the gunpla blasted upward, revealed the fact that yes, it can fly independent of flying platform. Scarlet wings formed around it's body, gave it the impression of a beautiful, descending angel.

The subsequent fight lopsided far and above in Reina's favor, the fierce nature of her attacks combined with her refined maneuver made Keiko and Takeshi awestruck. Sazaki tried to jump and dash around the mountain, tried to take advantage of the harsh terrain, but that's simply not enough.

Like a scarlet ghost, Strike Rouge zapped around the area with unearthly speed, Mamoru barely able to track it, and yet Reina's capable of handling it just fine. Such is a fearsome combination of top class fighter and gunpla, and the Gyan cleaved in two before disappear into miniature sun.

And then, another thunderous roar delivered a sense of déjà vu to China and Reina at the same time.

Lady Blade somehow appeared on the battlefield, again. Despite it being secured in Reina's waist bag.

Reina was worried at first, but Lady Blade dropped its shield and sword, and raised an open palm up.

"Eh?"

Reina blinked in confusion, and then it dawned on Keiko she needed to do some programming. "Push the button!" she shouted.

Strike Rouge raised its intact hand and clasped it with Lady Blade, and the AGE-1's chest flashed.

And a flat, hexagonal crystal float above them, and Reina caught it quickly as the battlefield began to disappear, absorbed back into the plavsky projector.

By the time she secured it, all that's left is Reina, Mamoru, Keiko, and three gunpla on the floor of the dark battling room.

Reina closed her eyes as she grasped the plavsky crystal.

_In a sea of distant memories, Reina saw her much younger self. At the age of 10, Reina hardly the most feminine princess to ever exist in Arian history. Clad in clothes virtually indistinguishable from commoner boys, she ran across the marketplace, toward the gunpla store._

_The little girl happily cheered as she saw a blond woman carve sub-micrometer lines onto the surface of a gunpla. _

_"__Baker-san, teach me that too, please!"_

_"__Well, if Ojou-sama wish~!"_

_One year later, Reina had learned usage of high power and high precision jeweler tools. Because she no longer dealing with pure plastic, but crystal shards as well._

_So many failures, so many injuries, so many sad moments… even then, her family always been there, smiling at her from a distance, telling her not to give up._

_In the end, she managed to carve it, a crystal plate she supposed to put inside her gunpla._

_Her father and mother always said; if you think about it hard enough, Plavsky crystal will make your wish true._

_"__I want Lady Blade to be my friend!"_

Returned back to reality, Reina smiled.

"I'm sorry, Lady Blade…"

A loud thump caught everyone's attention, and Keiko was the closest one to the source. Turned the lighting on, she saw a neatly packed pile of REALLY thick books written in what apparently stylized Kanji subtitled with romaji.

"What's that?" Mamoru asked curiously.

"That…" Reina's smile widened, those are her books, that's for sure. "Apparently supposed to be mine, e-he!"

**...**

"See you later, Sazaki-kun!" Reina raised her fist, "Let's gunpla battle once again."

The boy smiled gently as he tapped his fist unto her, "Let's meet at the GBWC then… see you tomorrow, Keiko-chan…."

And with that, he disappeared under the orange sky.

"Keiko-chan sure is stubborn eh!" Rinko commented with her eyes reflecting disappointment, "You should be more assertive about it, Keiko-chan."

The blue haired young girl had her face flushed; her chocolate irises stared at her grandmother with utter disbelief. "It's not like that! You got the wrong impression!"

China just covered her mouth with her hand, chuckling uncomfortably, "Keiko-chan is around that age eh…"

"Show your feeling though gunpla!" Takeshi furiously declared, as if engulfed with immutable fires of youth, and that broke the last straw that held Keiko's dignity. The girl impotently kicked a nearby lamp post, grumbled incoherently.

"Keiko… wasn't it?" Reina gave back the loaned gunpla to its true owner, "Thanks for the help; it's a really strong gunpla… I can barely handle its outstanding performance."

The shorter girl played with her curly locks, embarrassed. "No, it's… it's because Reina-san has the ability to bring out its maximum potential, you can beat him easily. That speed discharge barely reach half the original specification. I still have much to learn, after all, my father already world class builder at the age of 13."

"…well the same goes to me, my mother and father were strong beyond common sense. But even then, there's something more important than winning."

"We have a lot more to catch up, aren't we?"

And the girls chatted happily as they walked back home, left China slightly behind. Not that the mother thought about it much, instead, China felt glad, seeing they can get along easily like that put her heart at ease.

"_Well you can't really have too many daughters._" she thought half-jokingly.

It doesn't take too long for them to reach the café. When they arrived, people from PPSE still doing their job, and one of them immediately greeted China to explain the result.

"Aside from the odd bug on the AI program, we didn't found anything faulty with the system itself." The man explained thoroughly, "If possible, we want to conduct further test with the gunpla in question…"

Reina looked at China, who seemingly not eager with it. But Reina herself doesn't mind.

"Sure, here it is." She handed down the lifeless body of Lady Blade, as its personality chip already removed; it's really nothing but a normal gunpla.

Five minutes scanning and no result…

"Well that's odd…" the technician scratched his head in confusion, "This gunpla wasn't supposed to join the fight yesterday?"

"Not really" Reina rolled her eyes aside, feigning innocence, "I have to manually cut off the access to AI control since my GP base had that unit registered too."

"She didn't put her GP base in until the rampage begun." China added for the sake of clarity.

"I think software bug is indeed the answer." Other technician concluded, "The operational data matched the explanation."

They simply missed that Reina crossed her fingers behind them.

**...**

And it's time for dinner, Reina tried her damnedest to offer her help, except she doesn't know how cook Japanese dish, which made her sorta heartbroken. Keiko promised to teach her, though, which raised her mood back.

Overall, it's a merry dinner.

"Marida-neechan can't come home soon enough." Keiko raised her chopstick as she munched a couple of carrot pieces, "If she came we can fight together."

"Marida... is that the name of a sister of yours?" Reina curiously asked.

"Yeah, although we're not related by blood, Marida-neechan always been a lovely person I always look up to." the blue haired girl grinned, before switched her focus and leered against her brother. "Though I doubt my nerdy brother here looked at her the same way."

"You're obsessed with gunpla, by definition you're infinitely geekier than me."

"Eeeh? You still refuse to clarify whether you still want to marry her, tho."

"Not telling." Asuka coldly said as he put down his chopstick, finished his dinner and stood up. "Thanks for the meal."

Keiko stuck her tongue out, "No fun allowed."

Asuka returned to his room, however, instead of began steamrolling his school textbook as usual, he returned to kitchen with a baking tray, on top of it were a pair of drying plaster mold.

"Are you going to cast custom parts again?" Keiko asked, intently looking at the mold in question,"SD Sazabi huh..."

"Yeah, I'm in dire need of reinfircement parts." Asuka replied, "The current Sazabi would be too underpowered for future encounter... though I really should do it from the start."

Keiko sneered, "As if anyone in this region can compete with your control skill, well maybe Reina-san can, but even Diez-san don't know your true potential."

Asuka shoved the tray in and closed the oven, his glasses shine ominously as he stared at the girls sat around the dinner table. Then he deliver the creepiest grin Reina ever saw in her entire life, "Summer is coming, though."

Keiko's childlike expression began to wither and disappear, replaced by the face of a battle hardened warrior. It wasn't until weeks later that Reina understood why The Iori siblings looks so tense that night, and why seasonal change is so important for them.

* * *

**Welp, fuck pacing. I seems to have a knack for boring Slice of Life anyway.**

**Why is Asuka so hyped? Do you feel Reina kind of underwhelming? Keep reading and you'll find out!**


End file.
